En sus manos
by sandra-sms
Summary: Regalo para Marbius Slash Segundo año, Severus es victima de un chantaje cuando alguien descubre su mayor secreto.


Nota: Regalo para Marbius por haber ganado el concurso de la Orden Slytheriana. Espero que te guste porque lo pusiste difícil. Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido esta pareja.

Pareja: Severus/Lockart, Severus/Lucius. (No pude evitar meter a mi rubito en medio)

_**EN SUS MANOS**_

Severus salió lo más rápido que pudo del salón nada más acabar la demostración de duelo. Intentaba evitar que Lockart lo alcanzara. Llevaba desde el principio de curso huyendo de él. Ese rubio vanidoso no cesaba en su empeño de perseguirlo por todos los pasillos del castillo. ¿No entendía que no quería saber nada de él?

No tenía ninguna duda de que ese hombre era un farsante. Nunca se había creído que todas las hazañas que explicaba en sus libros, fuesen ciertas. ¿Como creerlo cuando era incapaz de hacer el más simple hechizo como dios mandaba? A su lado, incluso Neville Longbottom era más notable.

Albus no dejaba de insistirle en que aquella era una buena oportunidad para empezar a socializar con sus compañeros. Lockart era el primero de los profesores de Hogwarts en dar muestras de querer ser su amigo y el director creía que tenía que aprovecharlo. Pero el maestro de pociones no tenía ningún interés en hacer nuevos amigos y aún menos relacionarse con ese mago de pacotilla.

Pero por mucho que intentase huir de él, siempre conseguía atraparlo. No podía escapar de su acoso. Mirase donde mirase, fuese donde fuese, siempre estaba allí. Como en ese momento.

-Buen trabajo Severus.- dijo el mago apareciendo delante suyo.- No hubiera encontrado mejor ayudante para las clases de duelo que tú.

Severus no pudo evitar una carcajada. Ya estaba cansado de escuchar sus cumplidos. Siempre le estaba diciendo lo bueno que era en esto y en lo otro. ¿Qué quería de él?

-¿Por qué no vamos este sábado a Hogsmeade y tomamos algo juntos¿Qué te parece, Severus?

-Lo siento Lockart, pero estoy muy ocupado este fin de semana.

-Pues la semana que viene.

-Estoy ocupado por todo lo que queda de curso.- contestó secamente intentando sacárselo de encima.

-Trabajas demasiado, Severus. Deberías tomarte un descanso de vez en cuando.

-Primero de todo, es mi vida y yo sabré lo que tengo que hacer con ella. Y segundo, no vuelvas a llamarme Severus. Solo me llaman así mis amigos. Para usted soy el profesor Snape. A ver si entiendes que no quiero estar cerca de usted- soltó el moreno bruscamente.

-Y, profesor Snape¿De verdad que usted tiene amigos para que lo llamen por su nombre?- contestó claramente ofendido Lockart.

Severus reprimió el acto de saltar sobre la yugular del otro hombre. Nunca había aguantado que alguien le faltara al respeto de aquella manera. O quizás, lo que de verdad le molestó fue que tuviera razón.

-Tengo lo que necesito, ni más ni menos.

-Es verdad, me había olvidado de tu amigo Lucius Malfoy.

-El señor Malfoy no es amigo mío.

-Cierto, los amigos no suelen meterse en la cama del otro. A estos se les llama de otra manera.

-¿Qué insinúas? Entre Malfoy y yo no hay nada.

-¿De verdad? El otro día escuché una conversación muy reveladora.

-¿Ahora se dedica a espiarme a escondidas? Debería saber que escuchar tras las puertas es de mala educación.

-Entonces lo admites. ¿Qué crees que diría la gente si saliese a la luz?

-¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí, Lockart?

-¿Yo? Yo solo quería que me dieras una oportunidad para ser tu amigo. Sabes, siempre me has parecido muy atrayente, esa aura de misterio que te rodea... Pero parece que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti.

-Eres un farsante y un mentiroso. ¿Como pretendes que desee ser tu amigo? Puedes engañar a los demás, pero a mi no. Se que todas esas historias que cuentas no son más que invenciones tuyas. Pero si no sabes ni hacer correctamente un hechizo para curar huesos rotos...

-Las personas son débiles y manejables. Es muy fácil manipularlas y engañarlas. Yo únicamente aprovecho cada oportunidad que se me presenta delante. Siendo sincero no se llega a ninguna parte. ¿Para que esforzarse si puedes conseguir lo mismo sin hacer nada?

-Algún día le descubrirán y se te acabará todo este tinglado que tienes montado. Yo me encargaré de ello.

-¿Tú¿Quién va a creerte a ti, un mortífago, antes que a mi, un reconocido mago y escritor? Dime ¿qué dirían los padres si supiesen que el profesor de sus hijos es un antiguo mortífago¿Qué pensaría Dumbledore si supiese que todavía mantienes relación con uno de ellos?

-¿Me está haciendo chantaje?- Lockart solo respondió con una sonrisa.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?

-De momento, el sábado a las diez y media en Hogsmeade. ¿De acuerdo?

-Allí nos veremos.

-Y se puntual. No quiero tener que esperarte mucho rato.- se despidió haciéndole un guiño.

-Maldito Lockart.- dijo gruñendo.

Severus se maldijo por dejarse chantajear de esa forma, pero no podía arriesgarse a que su pasado saliese a la luz. Ya encontraría la forma de librarse de él.

0-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-0

Después de aquel sábado llegaron otros más. Se encontraban en la puerta de entrada del castillo e iban juntos hasta Hogsmeade. Una vez allí, se dirigían a las Tres Escobas y se sentaban en el lugar más solitario para que nadie les pudiese molestar. Lockhart le hablaba y le explicaba todas sus aventuras como si fuesen grandes amigos. Severus hacía que lo escuchaba, aunque en realidad su mente estaba en algún lugar lejos de aquella mesa. Pensaba en el origen de toda esa farsa, su vida como mortífago y, especialmente, su relación con Lucius Malfoy.

Malfoy. Todo había empezado por culpa de él. Si tan solo no hubiera ido a visitarle... ¿No entendía que no quería verlo más, que solo le traía más y más complicaciones? Su vida como mortífago había terminado el mismo día que el Lord fue vencido por un simple bebe y ese mismo día, había terminado cualquier contacto con Lucius.

No, Lucius jamás había querido separarse de su mejor amante. Después de descubrir que Severus trabajaba para Dumbledore como espía, el rubio aristócrata no había querido volver a saber nada de él. Pero con el tiempo, a medida que la derrota del Lord se iba quedando atrás, Lucius había querido recuperar lo que una vez le había pertenecido. Y Severus, por mucho que desease volver a él, sabía que lo mejor era mantenerse alejado.

Durante muchos años, Lucius era lo único que había tenido. Esas largas noches de pasión que compartían los dos era el único buen recuerdo que conservaba de aquella oscura etapa de su vida. Pero todo aquello había acabado y tenía que aceptar que en el momento en que había decidido cambiar de bando, nada volvería a ser igual. Lucius formaba parte de esa vida que había dejado atrás.

Y, así, un fin de semana tras otro fue pasando y, cada vez, las exigencias de Lockart iban en aumento hasta que las citas en Hogsmeade se acabaron para traspasarlas a lugares más privados, donde pudieran tener total intimidad, hecho que disgustaba al moreno profundamente.

Severus conocía perfectamente las intenciones que tenía el otro mago para con él, buscaba mucho más que una simple amistad y compañerismo. Por ese motivo intentaba alejarse lo máximo de él. Los extraños sucesos que acontecieron en Hogwarts fueron de gran ayuda para los propósitos de Severus de no estar a solas con él. Las medidas de vigilancia se extendieron por todo el colegio para buscar el responsable de haber abierto la cámara de los secretos nuevamente.

Severus disfrutó esos días de soledad. Le agradaba no tener a alguien detrás de él siempre acosándolo. Pero eso duró poco. Gildeory no iba a cesar en su empeño por conseguir lo que deseaba. Y, en esos momentos, lo que más deseaba era a Snape.

Y los días pasaron y el misterio de la cámara secreta seguía sin resolverse. El Sr. Malfoy había sido enviado para hacer una comprobación de como iban las cosas en la escuela. Lucius observó todo con detenimiento y interrogó tanto a profesores como a alumnos para descubrir como se estaba llevando la situación, claro que él no iba a tener reparos en exagerar todo lo que había visto y oído con tal de dificultarle las cosas al director. Antes de abandonar el castillo, a última hora de la tarde, Lucius aprovechó para hacer su último interrogatorio. Su última víctima iba a ser su ex-amante, claro que con él sus intenciones era otras.

Severus, consciente de que Lucius tenía algo que ver con que la cámara hubiese vuelto a abrirse, le pregunto que pretendía con aquella farsa, pero el rubio solo le contestó con una sonrisa inocente que no escondía sus propósitos. Severus, cansado, solo suspiró y se dejo caer torpemente sobre la cama sabiendo que no tenía fuerzas, ni deseaba tenerlas, para rechazar a ese diablo platinado que poco a poco se acercaba a él dispuesto a no dejar que nada pudiese evitar que sus deseos fuesen realizados en ese mismo instante.

-No podrás huir de mí eternamente, mi querido Severus. Tú me perteneces únicamente a mí.- susurró al oído antes de empezar a besar aquella piel que tanto había ansiado en esos últimos años.- ¿No entiendes que yo te sigo amando como el primer día?

Y tenía razón. Por más que lo había intentado, Severus no había podido huir de él y sintió como el mundo le caía encima al darse cuenta que nunca podría hacer nada contra él.

Mientras tanto, un desquiciado profesor de defensa, observaba la puerta que daba a las habitaciones de uno de sus compañeros con furia. Había seguido a Malfoy hasta allí hacía ya un buen rato y todavía no había salido. Enloquecía solo en pensar lo que debía estar sucediendo allí dentro. Los celos lo invadían. Deseaba derribar aquella puerta e impedir que Severus se acostase con aquel hombre.

Finalmente se decidió a hacer algo. Con sigilo se coló en la habitación de Severus. No le fue muy difícil ese paso ya que era un experto en hechizos para abrir puertas sin utilizar las contraseñas, en eso y en los oblibiates, esos hechizos eran inevitables para quien se dedicase a su labor.

Con cautela entró en la primera habitación. Era una salita con varias puertas. Conocía bien la disposición de las habitaciones ya que todas las de los profesores eran iguales. Una de las puertas estaba entreabierta y de ella escapaban gemidos, los gemidos de SU Severus. Se acercó a ella y observó la escena que se le presentaba sobre la cama.

Lucius Malfoy estaba encima de Severus, totalmente desnudos, la ropa había quedado olvidada en algún rincón de la habitación. Sus cuerpos se movían acompasadamente, en total armonía, como si fueran solo uno. Las manos del rubio acariciaban todo el cuerpo del profesor, mientras este se aferraba a la cintura del otro.

Y de golpe, Lucius había desaparecido y él ocupaba su lugar. Tenía a su adorado Severus bajo su cuerpo. Ahora él era el único destinatario del amor y la pasión de Severus. Cerró los ojos y sintió que los besos recorrían su cuerpo y lo acariciaba con ternura.

De repente un gemido escapó de la garganta de Severus cuando empezó a dejar un recorrido de besos desde su cuello hacía abajo. Observó el rostro de su amado, se veía tan hermoso con esa expresión de lujuria... tenía los ojos entreabiertos y se mordía el labio inferior graciosamente y su melena negra se esparcía sobre la almohada...

Los besos cada vez eran más apasionados. Bajo por el pecho, el vientre, el pubis, sus muslos hasta que llegó a la zona que tanto tiempo estuvo deseando tener entre sus manos: su miembro. Lo agarró con delicadeza y lo introdujo en su boca. El cuerpo de Severus se tensaba y se relajaba, no podía más, pero sin embargo, él seguía ahí jugueteando con su miembro viril. Cuando consideró que ya se había divertido bastante con su pene, comenzó a lamerle los pezones. Mientras Severus le suplicaba que lo poseyera de una vez.

Entonces empezó a penetrarlo cuidadosamente. Severus soltó un gemidito y se agarró a las sábanas de la cama. Los gemidos que el moreno emitía le encantaban. Severus alzaba las caderas y lo abrazaba con brazos y piernas. Con cada embestida los gemidos de ambos se volvían más fuertes. Los dos llegaron al orgasmo a la vez. Se sentía como en un sueño del que no quería despertar.

-Eres hermoso, mi Severus. -susurró.- Te amo tanto...

-¿Por que no puedo olvidarte?- preguntó Severus cansadamente.

-shhh... No digas nada, no lo estropees.

-¿Por qué no puedo dejar de amarte?- insistió.- ¿Por qué, Lucius?

Y al escuchar ese nombre, el sueño de Lockart empezó a desvanecerse poco a poco. Todo volvía a la realidad, él estaba espiando detrás de la puerta, mientras el que estaba abrazado a Severus volvía a ser Lucius. Todo había sido un espejismo provocado por sus deseos.

Sintió un odio inmenso hacía aquellas dos personas que yacían juntas. Por un momento había creído estar allí, había soñado que le hacía el amor a Severus, pero nada había sido real. Y lo que mas le dolía era que aquellas palabras de amor no habían sido para él.

Pero las cosas no iban a quedar así, estar presente en ese momento solo había avivado su deseo. Ahora más que nunca quería tener a Severus para él solo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, lanzó un hechizo. Una esfera salió de su varita introduciéndose en la habitación y al cabo de unos minutos, volvió a sus manos. Al día siguiente esos dos se iban a llevar una gran sorpresa. Esa esfera que parecía tan pequeña e insignificante iba a permitirle cumplir su mayor deseo. Le iba a entregar a Severus.

0-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-0

Severus lanzó las fotos a las llamas. En ellas, un hombre rubio besaba y abrazaba a otro moreno. Se maldijo interiormente por haber permitido que eso pasase.

Esa mañana, a la hora del desayuno, una lechuza del colegio le había entregado una carta. Se sorprendió al verla, le extrañaba que alguien le enviase una carta desde el castillo. Seguramente era de algún alumno que se quería hacer el listillo. Pero su sorpresa aumento al sacar la primera hoja y ver que era una fotografía de él y Lucius la noche anterior.

Rápidamente la volvió a guardar dentro del sobre y dirigió una mirada al rededor del comedor en busca de una mirada sospechosa. Gruñó al ver como Lockart le sonreía burlón mirando alternativamente al sobre y a él.

-Maldito Lockart.- murmuró.

-¿Decías algo Severus?

-No, no decía nada Albus.

Severus se levantó y salió del comedor dirigiéndole una mirada cargada de desprecio a su acosador y se fue hacía su despacho. ¿Que pretendía ese ahora?

Poco después, escuchó un golpe en la puerta. Con un movimiento de varita, esta se abrió dejando a entrar a un radiante Lockart con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Solo quería saber si te habían gustado las fotografías. Saliste muy bien. Los dos salisteis muy bien. La luz era idónea y vuestros cuerpos ofrecen un buen contraste, negro contra dorado...

-Cállate- cortó intentando controlarse.- ¿Como las has conseguido?

-Hay muchas maneras de poder conseguir unas simples fotos. Pero eso no es lo importante ahora.

-¿Qué quieres Lockart? Me pediste que saliera contigo y lo hice, me pediste que fuera tu amigo y creo que me he portado lo suficientemente bien contigo. ¿Qué más quieres?

-Te quiero a ti, Severus.- el moreno abrió los ojos con incredulidad y no pudo evitar que se escapara una carcajada.

-Me estoy cansando ya de este jueguecito. No me gustan las bromas.

-No es ninguna broma y esas fotos tampoco lo son. También se las he enviado a tu amigo Malfoy con una advertencia.

-¿Una advertencia¿Qué clase de advertencia¿Por qué lo metes a él en medio de esto?

-Yo no lo he metido, se ha metido el solo al tocar algo mío. La advertencia es más o menos la misma que te voy a hacer a ti. Tengo más copias de estas fotos y no voy a dudar en hacerlas públicas, hay mucha gente que estaría interesada en ellas.

-¿Cuál es la condición?

-Que no lo vuelvas a ver.

-¿Y tú que ganas con eso?

-¿Qué gano yo? Muchas cosas, que no te vuelva poner una mano encima, por ejemplo. ¿Todavía no entiendes lo que quiero?

-Estás loco.

-Sí, estoy loco por ti. Y los locos son capaces de hacer cualquier cosa por conseguir lo que quieren.

-¿Qué quieres, que me acueste contigo?

-Yo no lo diría así, pero eso es.

-Vete de aquí.- gritó el moreno.

-Me voy. Te dejo un tiempo para que te lo pienses, pero te advierto que si no aceptas lo que te propongo las fotos acabarán en manos de algún reportero del Profeta, seguro que sabrán que hacer con ellas. Le sacarán mucho provecho.

-Largo de aquí.- gritó señalando la puerta.

El rubio se fue con la misma sonrisa que con la que había entrado. Dejaría un tiempo para que pensara con claridad y se diera cuenta de que lo único que podía hacer era lo que él le proponía.

Severus se sentó de mala gana en su sillón. Se pasó las manos por la cara en señal de incredulidad. No lo podía creer. Nunca había tenido mucho éxito y, ahora, se obsesionaba con él un lunático. Lo peor era que tenía razón. Esas fotos podían crear un gran escándalo. Lucius saldría perjudicado, pero que hombre de su clase no le había sido infiel a su mujer. La gente pronto se olvidaría de eso.

Pero para Severus las consecuencias serían diferentes. Podía perder toda la confianza que Albus había depositado en él. Si no había acabado en Azkaban era gracias a él y si ahora perdía su protección, no sabía como podría acabar todo. Por no decir que perdería su trabajo y le sería muy complicado encontrar uno nuevo.

No, esas fotos no podían salir a la luz.

0-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-0

Lockart sirvió dos tazas de té y se sentó sobre el gran sofá junto a su invitado. La sonrisa de satisfacción no se borraba de su cara.

-¿Y bien¿Qué has decidido?

-Esas fotos no se harán nunca públicas.- advirtió el hombre sentado a unos centímetros de él. Para su opinión demasiados pocos centímetros.

-Eso es un sí, supongo.

-¿Cuanto va a durar esta farsa?

-Hasta que yo me canse.

-Muy bien.- dijo mirándolo con desprecio.

-Así me gusta, Severus. Veo que has comprendido que aquí, el único que tiene algo para perder eres tú.

-¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer ahora?

-Lo que yo quiera. Y quiero que te entregues a mí.

-¿Ahora¿Aquí?

-Sí, aquí y ahora y cuando yo diga y hasta que yo diga. Ahora el que manda soy yo.

Severus fue a decir algo, pero Lockart lo evito pegando sus labios a los suyos. El moreno sintió repugnancia ante ese contacto, repugnancia por lo que iba a pasar a partir de ese momento, pero sobre todo, repugnancia hacia el mismo, por no poder resistirse a ello, por ser un cobarde que accede a los chantajes del primer loco, repugnancia por todo lo que había hecho en su pasado que era la causa de todo lo que le estaba pasando ahora. Lo merecía. Merecía todo lo malo que le estaba sucediendo. Era su castigo por los pecados cometidos y su verdugo estaba enfrente suyo, besándolo, acariciando su espalda... y sintió ganas de reírse de si mismo.

Esa noche, Lockart disfruto del cuerpo de Severus hasta que no pudo más. Esa vez todo era real, no se trataba de un sueño ni de una ilusión. Se sentía orgulloso de haber logrado lo que tanto había esperado desde ese primer día de septiembre en que empezaron las clases, el mismo día que lo vio por primera vez. No le importaba la razón por la que el moreno estuviese allí, le daba igual que no se sintiese igual, lo único que le importaba era que estuviese. Era un egoísta, si, no lo negaba, únicamente se importaba el mismo.

Esa situación continuó noche tras noche. Después de la cena, Lockart se presentaba en las habitaciones reclamando lo que le pertenecía.

Todo terminó el día en que se descubrió el misterio de la cámara de los secretos. Lockart nunca volvió a ser el mismo tras borrarse su propia memoria y terminó encerrado en San Mungo. Ese día, Severus respiró en paz tras verse libre otra vez.

**FIN**


End file.
